Larme de Glace & Sourire d'Ange
by Earwen Luinil
Summary: UA: Une Joyeuse Fête qui peut tourner au drame d'un claquement de doigt ou juste avec une arrivée non prévue.


Bonsoir les amis, je reviens juste un instant pour vous poster cet os défi lancé par ma co-alpha Kistune et moi-même sur notre groupe Fam'z Sterek

Je rappelle les petits règles qu'ont avaient dit: max' 3500 mots / 4 mots interdits: Rouge, Noël, Cadeaux et Sapin / 2 mots obligatoire: Mascotte et Tromperie / Sterek obligatoire + un autre couple / peut avoir ou pas une dispute / Un Happy-end.

Concernant mes autres écrits ils sont en cours d'écriture, vous inquiétez pas je ne les oublies pas.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire, celle-ci est un UA donc pas de loups-garous ni de surnaturel.

Je voudrais remercier sincèrement ma bêta d'amour Kitsune qui m'a aussi fait la cover. :D

Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Par une belle fin de matinée de fête, dans la cuisine d'un Manoir fraîchement rénové, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme élégant qui s'attelait à la finition du repas pour la soirée. Un bel Albies alba était finement décoré près de la cheminée dans le salon. Les coupes de champagnes étaient déjà prêtes pour le soir même, la table presque mise. Les guirlandes éclairaient les escaliers et les bords des fenêtres. Une fine pellicule de neige commençait déjà à se former sur la terrasse. Si on regardait bien le jardin du Manoir, on pouvait apercevoir dans la neige quelques traces de pas d'animaux. En tendant l'oreille, nous pouvions entendre le jeune homme chanter des chansons avec sa belle voix de cristal. Puis il se tut en entendant la cloche de l'entrée retentir, preuve que quelqu'un attendait à la porte. Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier de cuisine, le retira et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et retint, entre ses lèvres, une exclamation de surprise. Sur le perron, un sac et un couffin étaient posés avec une lettre accrochée au bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, comme ceux de son amour.

Le jeune homme regarda la route, mais ne vit aucune voiture. Très peu de traces dans l'allée, à part quelques traces de pas, mais il ne pouvait dire si c'était une femme ou un homme qui lui avait déposé le bébé. Il prit le couffin et l'emmena à l'intérieur au chaud. L'enfant s'était endormi entre temps. Le jeune homme décrocha la lettre du poignet du bébé et commença à la lire. Plus ses yeux se portaient sur les lignes, plus de la colère se lisait sur son visage et quelques gouttes d'eau coula sur ses joues.

Der'

Je te laisse notre fils comme on se l'était dit hier soir au téléphone.

Je viendrai le rechercher ce soir lors de notre soirée ensemble.

Tu trouveras ses affaires dans le sac, je lui ai déjà donné son biberon.

J'ai hâte de te revoir, ces quelques jours d'il y a deux semaines m'ont paru trop courts.

Je t'aime fort Dereknichou

Ta Fée

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à maîtriser les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas croire la situation qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Il refit défiler tous les souvenirs qui étaient évoqués dans cette lettre. Commençant par les quelques jours d'il y a deux semaines. Son homme lui avait dit qu'il devait partir quelques jours pour des affaires familiales. Celui-ci n'avait pas posé de questions, il comprenait très bien ce côté-là de ce genre d'affaires. Concernant hier soir, c'est vrai que son homme était distrait, il était distant avec lui et avait bien sûr eu quelques coups de fils, mais il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci concernaient un bébé. Puis pour finir, dans la lettre la soi-disant fée parle de passer la soirée de ce soir ensemble. C'était son homme qui avait prévu cette soirée, lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui et qu'il serait quatre pour ce repas de fête. Il s'était bien foutu de lui. Oui quatre, une place pour le traître, pour sa "fée", pour lui, la bonne poire de service et la quatrième, il présume que c'est le bébé. Et bah son homme ne va pas être déçu. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées furibondes, le bébé se réveillait doucement et commençait à papillonner des yeux. Bien sûr le bébé n'était pour rien dans cette situation. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, celui-ci bailla doucement et se rendormit. Le jeune homme déposa l'enfant dans son couffin.

Le jeune homme regarda un peu l'enfant dormir, effaça les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et se dirigea vers leur chambre en prenant le couffin avec lui pour ne pas laisser le bébé tout seul. Il mit le couffin sur leur lit, pris une valise et commença à mettre quelques vêtements, un nécessaire de toilette… ses yeux se perdirent sur la peluche qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il entendait encore la voix de son amant chuchoter à son oreille "Je te confie notre mascotte, ce loup te portera chance où que tu sois et quand tu le serreras dans tes bras, ce sera comme si c'était moi". Il lui avait offert avant que son équipe de basket parte en tournée lorsqu'il était encore au lycée, il l'avait gardé tout ce temps. Déjà 7 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, s'étant mis en couple en seconde année de lycée. Il la prit délicatement entre ses mains, la serra dans ses bras et la mit quand même dans son sac. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer, c'était trop dur. Il savait bien que la décision qu'il prenait était irréfléchie, mais que pouvait-il choisir d'autre ?

Il prit dans une main son sac et dans l'autre, le couffin puis redescendit en bas attendre son je ne sais quoi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le bébé tout seul, donc installa celui-ci près de lui et sortit le plat qui avait fini de cuire dans le four. Tout un repas fait maison qu'il n'aura pas la joie de manger ce soir. Il lança un regard sur tout le salon décoré, la belle cuisine américaine, la cheminée où brûlait un beau feu de bois. C'était sa maison depuis que son père l'avait quitté l'hiver dernier, l'hiver le plus froid qu'il avait connu depuis la mort de sa mère étant petit. Il ne pensait pas qu'un an plus tard, il aurait encore froid au niveau de son cœur. Il se dirigea vers la droite de la cheminée, inséra un bouton derrière un livre et une mini trappe s'ouvrit, il glissa la main dedans et en retira une petite boîte noire vernis. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, serra le poing et caressa l'objet à l'intérieur, referma la boîte et la remit à sa place, puis referma la trappe. Son ex-compagnon n'était pas malin niveau cachette, toujours la même place. Lui qui pensait, quand il avait découvert cette boîte que le bijou qu'elle renfermait aurait été pour lui. Mais après ce qui c'était passé, il n'était plus sûr de rien. En entendant la clé dans la serrure, il se retourna doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette discussion, mais ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

La porte d'entrée fut pousser doucement et un bel homme apparu. Il était habillé dans un style décontracté classe, de la neige glissa sur ses épaules lorsqu'il retira son manteau. Il déposa les sacs qu'il portait près de la porte d'entrée et commença à se diriger vers son chéri. Mais il se stoppa net en voyant la valise près de l'escalier, regarda un instant sa moitié, l'interrogea du regard puis prit la parole.

\- Tu vas quelques pars mon ange ?

\- Oh arrêtes avec ce surnom. C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire ta comédie. Je sais tout, pas besoin de prendre des pincettes ! répliqua le jeune homme en sentant sa colère revenir à grands pas

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Stiles? De quelle comédie tu me parles ? répondit le bel homme interloqué

\- De celle que tu fais pendant tes soi-disant rendez-vous familiaux, de tes coups de fils tard le soir. C'est bon, j'ai compris Derek. Tu as du bien te foutre de moi derrière mon dos ! dit Stiles au bord des larmes

\- Calme-toi mon ange, je peux tout expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais te faire la surprise c'est tout ! dit Derek en essayant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras

\- Une surprise, tu appelles ça une surprise? J'appelle plutôt ça une trahison dure à avaler, mais tu sais quoi, c'est plus ton problème. Je pars d'ici, je te laisse toi et ta jolie petite famille dans le bonheur totale ! cria Stiles, le visage en larmes

\- Que... quoi... qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Balbutia Derek ne comprenant rien à la situation. Il se fit couper par les pleures du bébé

\- Je te parle de cette tromperie qu'est notre histoire, de cet enfant que tu m'as fait dans le dos, et le reste tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Dereknichou ! s'exclama Stiles en allant prendre le bébé et lui mettant dans les bras

Puis allant prendre son sac, il lui balança à la figure la lettre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour enfiler son manteau. Derek ramassa la lettre, déposa l'enfant dans son couffin et lu le papier. Il se mit à rire doucement puis regarda le bébé et rigola plus fort en soupirant. Stiles voyant ça, ne saisit rien de ce qui se passait, mais se dit que Derek se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui. Il prit son sac dans la main et commença à ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais se fit arrêter par la voix de Derek.

\- Stiles attends, ne pars pas. Tout ça est un énorme malentendu ! dit Derek en se dirigeant vers Stiles

\- A parce que me tromper est un malentendu maintenant, on aura tout vu ce soir ! Dit Stiles en se dégageant des bras de Derek

Derek ne laissa pas faire Stiles et le prit dans ses bras, même si son compagnon ne le voulait pas. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent la cloche de l'entrée, Stiles se dégagea vite fait des bras de Derek, pris son sac et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée. Deux personnes étaient sur le perron, avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Deux personnes, dont une, pas si inconnue que ça pour Stiles.

\- Isaac, c'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'exclama Stiles en se dirigeant vers lui, mais il se fit arrêter dans sa marche par le cri de la seconde personne adressé à Derek

\- Dereknichou comme tu m'as manqué, tu as l'air d'avoir maigri, que dirait maman en te voyant comme ça ? Gronda-t-elle gentiment en le serrant fort dans ses bras, puis elle entra totalement dans la maison pour se diriger vers le couffin où le bébé leva les bras en gazouillant joyeusement

\- Euh excusez-moi, mais vous êtes qui ? dit Stiles totalement perdu

\- Oh pardonne-moi mon impolitesse, Laura Hale pour te servir ! annonça ladite Laura en prenant Stiles dans ses bras

\- Ah d'accord, alors en plus de me tromper, de me faire un enfant dans le dos, tu es marié ! Et bah, j'ai bien fait de faire mon sac et de me cass... ! S'énerva Stiles en s'adressant à Derek, mais il se fit couper par le rire d'Isaac

\- Stiles arrêtes-toi, tu n'y es pas du tout, calmes toi. Je suis le père de ce petit garçon, prénommé Nathan et donc, le compagnon de Laura, la sœur de Derek. dit Isaac en souriant et en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

\- Ta compagne? Sa sœur? Mais je pensais que ta sœur était morte à 15 ans Derek ? Sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti encore ? demanda Stiles en frappant de la main sur le torse de Derek

\- Stop calme-toi Stiles, je vais tout expliquer, mais pourrions-nous nous asseoir avant s'il te plaît le voyage a été long depuis Londres ? répondit Laura à la place de son frère

Stiles y consentit. Il posa ses affaires, prit les manteaux de leurs invités spéciaux. Puis ils partirent s'asseoir sur les canapés du salon, Stiles se plaça à bonne distance de Derek, Laura le remarqua et vit la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son frère. Elle ne dit rien, mais se promit d'éclaircir ça plus tard. Elle s'installa à côté de son compagnon et déposa son fils dans le berceau qu'elle avait apporté, puis commença à raconter son histoire

\- Je suis bien censé être morte il y 15 ans, mais la vie des fois, nous donne des surprises bien amères. Il y a 15 ans, j'ai été recruté par une organisation, dont je tairai le nom car je ne peux pas en dévoiler trop. Cette organisation à dû me faire passer pour morte à cause d'un incident qui me concernait de près. Mais j'ai continué à veiller sur mon petit frère de loin, c'était ma seule famille. I ans, j'ai quitté cette organisation pour avoir ma liberté. J'ai fait le tour du monde, puis j'ai décidé de me poser à un moment donné. J'ai rencontré Isaac à Londres i ans, on a guéri nos blessures ensemble. J'ai découvert par hasard qu'il connaissait mon petit frère, j'avais peur de le recontacter, peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Il n'avait que dix ans quand je suis "partie". Peur de sa réaction surtout, avant toute chose je devais mettre ma vie à jour. Il n'y a que quelque mois que j'ai eu le courage de l'appeler après la naissance de Nathan, je pense qu'il a été le déclic. Il y a quelques semaines, on s'est revu pendant quelques jours, je lui ai présenté son neveu. Il m'a parlé de toi Stiles, tout comme Isaac. Et on a décidé ensemble de venir passer les fêtes ici avec vous. Pour que Derek et moi, nous nous retrouvions, comme toi avec Isaac. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

\- Oui depuis cinq ans. Les morts de Scott et Lydia, nos meilleurs amis, dans un accident de voiture nous a déchiré le cœur. Isaac et Jackson sont partis à Londres et Alisson en France. Waouh je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bienvenue dans la famille si je puis dire. Maintenant si je résume la situation Der', tu ne m'as pas trompé ? fit Stiles tremblotant avec émotion

\- Non triple idiot. Comment j'aurais pu te tromper? Je t'aime comme un fou, tu es la seule personne qui détient mon cœur. Tu devrais le savoir ! dit Derek en se rapprochant doucement de Stiles

\- Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ! Balbutia Stiles en se jetant dans les bras de son homme

\- Il y a bien une façon pour que je te pardonne ! dit Derek énigmatique avec un sourire au coin

\- DEREK on a des invités, et surtout, un jeune être innocent qui nous écoute ! s'exclama Stiles

\- Je ne parlais pas de sexe mon ange, quoique ... ! répondit Derek avec un clin d'œil coquin à son chéri

Stiles vit Derek se diriger vers la cheminée, presser le bouton de la trappe et prendre l'écrin à l'intérieur. Puis se redirigea vers Stiles qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, le prit par la main et le fit marcher avec lui devant la véranda. La neige tombait maintenant à grands flocons, les guirlandes illuminaient le visage de Stiles, derrière eux Laura sautait de joie et Isaac avait un grand sourire. Derek se mit à genoux devant Stiles, celui-ci retenait à peine ses larmes. Derek commença à parler.

\- Stiles mon ange, mon cœur, ma vie. On s'est mis ensemble i ans, il neigeait déjà quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Tu as su combler mon cœur meurtri avec ta joie de vivre, ta folie contagieuse, tes maladresses, ton sens de l'humour décadent et tes idioties, comme celle que tu m'as sortie il y a peine une heure. Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper, je ne songe même pas à y penser, je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais. Revoir tes yeux rieur en larmes, ton cœur meurtri par la souffrance, tes mains tremblotantes comme à la mort de ton père. Pour moi cela serait humainement impossible de te refaire revivre ça. Tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres du monde, mon espoir dans la vie et mon souffle dans mon cœur. Je te demande donc en ce soir de fêtes, si tu accepterais de devenir mon époux en plus de mon confident et meilleur ami. Stiles Stilinski veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui bordel OUI ! Cria Stiles en se jetant dans les bras de Derek toujours à genoux

Ils étaient tous les deux en larmes, Derek glissa la bague au doigt de Stiles. Elle était très simple, faite en or et en argent entrelacé avec un flocon de neige gravé à l'intérieur avec leurs initiales. Laura et Isaac se rapprochèrent du couple et leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur. Isaac partit chercher la bouteille de champagne, fit exploser le bouchon et versa le liquide dans les verres. Ils trinquèrent à leur nouvelle famille réunie, aux fiançailles de Stiles et Derek et à la vie tout simplement, sous un bel hiver poudreux.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Bizouilles les louloups !


End file.
